Wakatsu Kiryū
|Kiryū Wakatsu}} is an outside hitter for the Azuma Pharmacy Green Rockets, a professional volleyball team in Division 1 of Japan's V. League. At the time of his introduction, he was a third year student at Mujinazaka High, serving as one of the volleyball team's wing spikers, as well as the ace and captain. He was said to be one of the nation's top three aces, along with Ushijima and Sakusa. Appearance He has dark hair and a buzz-cut with bald stripes along the sides of his head and big, oval-shaped eyebrows. Personality Kiryū appears to have a tendency to over-analyze. He is shown stressing over the ulterior motive behind Bokuto eagerly greeting him prior to their match, even though Bokuto had no such motive. Despite being a top 3 spiker, Kiryū admits to not having confidence in his own abilities. In the past, he struggled with feelings of not being able to be the dependable ace his team needed, like Ushijima was for his school. That part of his personality remained unchanged even in high school when playing against Bokuto brought out Kiryū's insecurities. However, he possesses a strong sense of responsibility to his teammates that drives him to improve and overcome heavy pressure. Background He attended Mujinazaka High, located in Ōita Prefecture, and was one of the nation's top three aces. Back in middle school, Kiryū was already a reliable ace who led his team to a second round victory in the National Middle School Athletics Tournament. Due to their similar play style, he was compared to Ushijima and said to be a better all-rounder. However, Ushijima broke through the heavy defense constantly marking him whereas Kiryū succumbed to the pressure and backed away from the challenge. After their loss, Kiryū was devastated to hear his setter apologizing to him and promised he will hit every toss. Plot Tokyo Expedition Arc Although he didn't make an official appearance yet, he is first introduced during the BBQ, when Kuroo was describing the top three aces in the country to Hinata and LevChapter 97. Tokyo Nationals Arc Kiryu appears on the second day of nationals with the rest of his team after being seeded into the second round. He is seen observing the first set in the match between Inarizaki and Karasuno. His team won their first two matches and lost to Fukurodani in the quarterfinals. Statistics According to Kuroo, he is one of the top 3 spikers of Japan. He has a powerful spike rivaling Ushijima's, but he also has formidable leg strength due to the emphasis his school puts on physical training. Even when hitting sub-par tosses, Kiryū is able to maximize the strength of his spikes without losing precision. He also has a very powerful jump serve and very proficient at receiving. Relationships Trivia *Favorite food: Raw Oyster *Current concern: Receiving serves; how he should guide his juniors; his little sister's brown hair; the swallows that come to his house every years haven't been coming lately etc. *He currently has the highest BMI in the Manga with 24, being tied with Gao and Reon. Quotes *"There are people out there who never care about how others are rated, nor do they ever compare themselves to others... if anything, it's like they don't have a single errant thought, to the point where it seems as though they don't know anything else in this world but volleyball, and it's like they only exist to play volleyball... it's people like ''[[Wakatoshi Ushijima|''Ushijima]],' 'or Bokuto... how could I stand losing to them?" (Chapter 330) *''"I know, that to be without fear, or anxiety, to be able to move one's body the way one wants it to move...to be able to enjoy oneself, is what it truly means to be the strongest." (Chapter 334) * "''I've got no confidence in my skills whatsoever but I am pretty confident that I've been blessed with great teammates." (Chapter 334) References }} Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Ace Category:3rd Year Category:Wing Spikers Category:Mujinazaka High Volleyball Club Category:Captains